poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures with Spy Kids 3: Game Over
'''Tino's Adventures with Spy Kids 3: Game Over 'is the 3rd Weekenders/Spy Kids crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Juni Cortez, after the events of the second film has retired from the OSS. He now lives a quiet life and works as a private detective, although his salary is very little. One day, he is contacted by President Devlin, former head of OSS, who informs him that his sister, Carmen Cortez, is missing after a mission gone wrong. Arriving at the technological and computer part of the OSS, Juni is reunited with a now reformed Donnagon and his wife Francesca, who explain that Carmen was captured by the Toymaker, a former OSS informant, the Toymaker was imprisoned in cyberspace by the OSS, but he has since created ''Game Over, a virtual reality-based video game which he intends on using to escape cyberspace via players that reach Level 5, which is unwinnable. Juni agrees to venture into the game, save Carmen, and shut down the game, given only twelve hours to win. He is also informed that his sister was last seen on Level 4. In the game, Juni finds the challenges difficult, having only nine lives within the game and already losing one at the start. While roaming a cartoon-like medieval village, he finds three beta-testers, Francis, Arnold, and Rez, who provide him with a passage to the Moon and launch him into space, but mostly to get rid of the competition. Juni lands on the Moon, losing another life in the process, and receives an opportunity to bring in a fellow ally to assist him. He chooses his grandfather Valentin, who uses a wheelchair and has a personal history with the Toymaker. Valentin receives a power-up which gives him a robotic bodysuit, allowing him to walk and possess superhuman strength and durability. Distracted by a butterfly, he abandons Juni, telling him that they will regroup later. Searching for the entrance to Level 2, Juni ventures into a robot battle arena where he fights a girl named Demetra in order to return to Earth and Level 2. In the fight, he receives a robotic, more powerful suit, and he is placed on a huge mecha to combat Demetra. In the 3-round fight, in which he loses another life, he defeats Demetra and returns to Earth. He meets the beta-testers again who believe he is a player named "The Guy", who can supposedly beat Level 5. Rez is unconvinced and challenges Juni to a "Mega-race" involving a multitude of different vehicles, which will allow them on Level 3. The only apparent rule of this game is "Win, at all costs". Juni wins the race with help from Valentin, and Demetra joins the group; she and Juni display romantic feelings for each other, with him giving her a med-pack with extra lives and she provides him with an illegal map of the game. Upon entering level 3, Arnold and Juni are forced to battle each other, the loser getting an immediate game over. During the fight, Juni loses almost all of his lives, but Demetra swaps places with Juni and is defeated, seemingly getting a game over, much to Juni's sadness. The group arrives at Level 4 where Juni finds Carmen, released by the Toymaker, who leads the group on. Carmen notices their grandfather is with them and tells Juni that the Toymaker is the reason their grandfather uses a wheelchair. Juni follows a map to a lava-filled gorge. The group surfs their way through the lava. The OSS finds out about the history between the Toymaker and Valentin. Fearing that Valentin might seek revenge, Donnagon attempts to prevent them from reaching Level 5, but fails, as they fall into the lava and discover that it is harmless, and they reach a cavern where they find the door to Level 5. Outside the door to Level 5, Carmen informs them that they only have 5 minutes left. After the other gamers start to think that Carmen and Juni are deceivers and Rez threatens to give Juni a game over, the real "Guy" appears and opens the door. However, he is struck by lightning as part of a booby trap set by the Toymaker when the door to Level 5 is breached, which makes him lose all of his hundred lives and get a game over, forcing the group to move on without him. In the Level 5 zone, which is a purple-ish cyberspace, Demetra then appears, claiming to have gotten back into the game via a glitch but Carmen identifies her as "The Deceiver", a program used to fool players. Demetra confirms this and apologizes to a stunned Juni before the Toymaker attacks the group with a giant robot. Valentin then appears, holding the entrance back to the real world open so the group can escape. However, he cannot come with them since someone needs to hold the door open. Demetra, shedding a tear, quickly holds the door open so he can go with them. After their return though, it is revealed that Valentin released the Toymaker, with the villain's army of robots now attacking the city. Juni and Carmen summon their family members: Parents Gregorio and Ingrid, Gregorio's brother Machete, their Grandmother, and Uncle Felix. With too many robots to handle, Juni calls out for everyone to help, summoning characters from the first two films (including Fegan Floop and Alexander Minion with the robot children, Dinky Winks and his son, scientist Romero, Gary Giggles, and Gerti Giggles). All of the robots are destroyed except for the Toymaker's. Valentin confronts the Toymaker, and forgives the Toymaker for what he did to him, which Valentin had been trying to find the Toymaker to do for 30 years, the Toymaker shuts down his robot and joins the rest of the Cortez family and their friends in celebrating their families. In a post-credits scene, old video recordings of Alexa Vega and Daryl Sabara's auditions from 1999 play. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, The Human Mane 5, The Dazzlings, The Crime Empire, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Megan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ludo, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Dr. Facilier and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. *The Dazzlings, The Crime Empire, Ludo, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Dr. Facilier, and Team Rocket, are working for the Toymaker. *This film will be dedicated in memory of Ricardo Montalbanon. Category:Sonic876 Category:Spy films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Censored films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers